Valentine's Day at Preventer Headquarters
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: What happens when someone decides that Valentine's Day is the perfect day to inspect Preventer Headquarters.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. I'm student for heaven's sake.

* * *

Valentine's Day at Preventer Headquarters

"Is everybody here?" Lady Une asked.

The entire Preventer staff operating out of Preventer Headquarters was gathered in the lobby. Quatre and Trowa helped her onto the receptionist's desk, so she could see everyone. When she got an affirmative, she continued, "I have some bad news. Someone on the ESUN council, in their supreme wisdom, has decided that we all must be at work here on February the 14th. Now I know we had planned to close the office because so many of you have applied for leave that day, but that leave has been canceled. I'm sorry folks."

February 14th

As a building, Preventer Headquarters did not stand out. It looked like many of the office buildings around. There were four stories and a basement. The roof was flat. It was who was in that building that made it special.

Reginald Townsend didn't care about the building. He was more concerned about what was going on inside that building. As a member of the ESUN council, he wanted to know more about what the Preventers did daily; they were too secretive for his tastes.

The receptionist looked up as he and his aides entered.

"I'm here to conduct an inspection of Preventer Headquarters."

"Sir, you do not want go up there," Jim Walker had been working here for over a year; he knew what he was talking about.

"Nonsense. Did everyone report for duty today?"

Jim checked his computer, "Yes, they're all here."

"Then where are they?"

"First floor's storage. Second's the interns and main Preventer offices. Third's Lady Une's office, the g wing teams's offices, and conference rooms. Fourth's dorms and training facilities."

"What about the basement?" an aide asked.

"Storage and files."

"Enough! I'm going up now."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

***

When Reginald exited the elevator on the second floor, he found the area lit by candlelight. Several desks had been pushed together to form a table that two young couples sat around. Soft music played in the background.

"Excuse me."

They looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Reginald Townsend. And you are?"

"Ashley and Andros," the auburn haired girl said her hand entwined with the you man next to her. "And Zhane and Kerone," indicating the two blonds across from them.

"We're interns," added Kerone.

"Where is everyone?"

"Let's see," Ashley said, "Lan and Nynaeve are in the first conference room watching a video of their wedding; their expecting their first in September. Erica and Dwayne set up the second conference room as a dance floor with Esmay and Barin's help. I think Aya and Toya are in there as well."

"Jen and Wes are on the roof," Zhane spoke up. "And Leo called the third floor fire escape for himself and Kate.'

"I'm not sure where everyone else is," Andros said. "But they're around."

Reginald shook his head as he looked around. Almost all the office doors were shut, and only a few had lights on. He approached one of these and started to knock. He stopped when he heard giggles inside.

"We'll go to the next floor," he told his aides who were still clustered by the elevator.

The lights were on when they exited onto the next floor; that was a good sign. There was music coming from the door to the immediate right. The door to the left was left open an inch. He peeked in to see two figures seated on a couch. They were watching something on the tv. He turned back to his aides and led the way down the hall.

When the hallway opened up into a reception area, they found a barefoot Relena Yui cuddled with her husband and a teddy bear on a couch. She lifted her head form Heero's shoulder and said, "Can I help you?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, this is the Lunch hour, so about two thirds of the staff are at lunch. The rest are around somewhere." She paused a moment, "A word of advice, if is closed, opening it is a bad idea."

He shook his head, "Is Lady Une in?"

"She's at lunch; she'll be back fairly soon," Relena replied.

"I see. Shouldn't you be working?"

"My office has the day off."

"I see. I'll be back to speak with Lady Une later."

He headed back to the elevator. There was a soft sigh behind him that turned into a giggle. He shook his head; the council should have never let that girl marry that ruffian. As he exited the elevator, he made a mental note to see what could be done about annulling that marriage.

Shouting caught his attention. In the gym at the end of the hall, Wufei Chang and Sally Po were having a discussion at the top of their lungs. Or they were until Wufei ended it by pulling Sally into a deep kiss. When they broke apart minutes later, she said, "Now why couldn't you have done that in the first place?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm not sure, but I might let you persuade me."

Duo Maxwell popped his head out of one of the other rooms, "Have you two made up yet?"

"Duo," his fiancee Hildie appeared behind him and pulled him back into the room, "leave them alone."

Reginald decided it was time to see if Lady Une was back yet. She was, but before he could demand answers, a young blond man entered the room with a notepad.

"Do you have the update Macgyver?" Lady Une asked.

"Yes ma'am. We have seven new official couples, six engagements; it going to be a busy year for weddings since there were five engagements already in the office. There are three more couples expecting; that makes five with Zechs and Noin and Lan and Nynaeve. We'll have to move the Graysons' trip to the colonies up or back depending on how soon you want them to go. Oh, we also have two elopements. Of course this isn't that final total; I'll have the final results for you tomorrow."

"Thank you Macgyver. If you leave the list, I'll put the information in the personnel files."

After he had left, Reginald burst out, "What the hell is going on here?"

Lady Une eyed him coldly, "There are some interesting statistics about the Preventers. 95% of them are in some kind of romantic relationship. 50% of them are married. The reason this office was to be closed today is that most of my people had plans. The only thing that has changed is those plans were modified or changed so that people could be here. The requirement was that we had to be here today, not that any work had to get done."

"What are you? Some kind of yenta?"

She calmly stared back, "If you're done, I have things to get done before I go home and host a tea party for my daughter's friends."

The last thing Reginald heard as he stalked out of the room was, "Have a nice day."

The Preventers were crazy he decided. absolutely wacko. There was just no dealing with these people. As he walked out of the building, the receptionist looked up.

"I did warn you."

***

Lady Une smiled as Jim reported that Reginald Townsend had left the building. She snagged Macgyver's arm as she left her office, "Spread the word, everyone's free to go home."

All in all, it hadn't been a bad day.

Owari (the end)


End file.
